


Teenage crush

by Dearqueen



Category: Maleficent: Mistress of Evil RPF
Genre: Angelina POV, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Drama, F/F, Michellina, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearqueen/pseuds/Dearqueen
Summary: "Michelle's a tease, as I was saying. She noticed how flushed I was and right there that moment she decided she was going to get some laughs at my expense. And I hate her for that. But I also love her for that."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to start this fandom. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

She's a tease, that's what she is. I can't remember any interaction with her when she didn't make sure I felt naked. She's got that damn smirk on all the time, oh she makes me mad, that woman!

When I knew I was gonna work with Michelle, my brain short-circuited for a moment. You can be as famous as it gets, but you never stop feeling like a teenager when you meet your own idols, you know? And I've been a fan of hers for as long as I can remember. I mean, my friends and I would dress and impersonate the pink ladies all the time, we were obsessed with Grease! Which meant we would fight all the time to be Stephanie Zinone. Sometimes I'd pretend I was Michael just so I could fantasize about kissing Michelle. Of course back then I didn't quite understand what that meant, but looking back (chuckles), I was pretty gay for her.

Anyways, so there I was, a million years later in front of Michelle-fucking-Pfeiffer for the first time. I didn't feel like a professional actress meeting her co-star, nope. I felt like that dumb child obsessed with the blonde woman in front of me. And she didn't miss that. Michelle's a tease, as I was saying. She noticed how flushed I was and right there that moment she decided she was going to get some laughs at my expense. And I hate her for that. But I also love her for that.

Michelle's hands are my poison. I love her eyes and that damn smile, evidently, but her hands are my weakness. Maybe because she just KNOWS how to use them, you know? She doesn't just talk to you like a normal person, she's always touching your arm or fixing a strand of hair behind your ear. Her hands always seem to be a part of the conversation. I try to convince myself she does that to everyone, but this theory has yet to be proved since I'm not brave enough to actually pay attention myself. I just silently believe that's who she is. Being sexy is just part of her personality. It's not something she does _ with me _ or _ to me _. No, sir. I'm just another person she's interacting with and there's absolutely no intention of making me feel hot. She's not that kind of person. She's not mean. She's just... uncontrollably sexy. Yeah, that's it.

It's been some time since I've been with a woman, so that's probably why I've been fantasizing so much about Michelle lately. Truth is, there was no room for romance - or sex - in my life during the whole divorce procedure. Leaving Brad was not like leaving the others, it hurt more, it hurt our children and it broke a part of me. You can kick me countless times and I'll rise to my feet and clear the blood off my face every single time, but you make my children cry, that shit hurts more than anything I've ever experienced. And he's their father. He'll always be. So of course they suffered. They're still in pain. How could I possibly think about romance in the middle of it all? You tell me.

It was on set, then, away from my babies that the whole... Daydreaming started. Michelle dressed as a queen was... Indescribable. While I had horns on top of my head and fake teeth inside my mouth for fuck's sake! Not that I'm complaining, don't get me wrong. I had TONS of fun playing Maleficent. She's confident, she's a queen of her kind, she loves her power, but I may have incorporated my adoration for Michelle to my character since the arrival of Queen Ingrith seems to have thrown Maleficent off her game. Maleficent may be all that and more, but there's a part of her that feels like she's never enough. There's a part of her that sees Queen Ingrith as a superior threat like she's never gonna be worthy of worship because Ingrith is there and _ she _'s the true superior force.

I wonder if Ingrith being played by another actress would have led to different acting on my part. I wonder if Maleficent would've felt less thirst for defying her enemy. I'm an experienced actor, so I know pretty well where to draw the line between Angelina and her on-scene character, but saying that my own feelings towards my scene partner do not influence on my acting would be straight up lying. I've also dated many of my scene partners, so there's that. Maybe I should stop doing that. Maybe that's the next step in my career. I should know better by now.

Not that dating Michelle's an option. Oh god, no. The woman's way off my reach. For starters, she's married and I'd never go there. I don't need another wave of Jennifer drama in my life. In fact, I'd better be ten feet away from her when the premieres start or else people will start shaming me again. 'Angelina, the home-wrecker' and all that shit. As if I'd follow my father's footsteps after watching him wreck two homes in a single swing of the "bat". No, thank you very much.

Secondly, there's the tiny little heterosexual detail. Michelle's straight as an arrow. A shame, since she'd look great kissing women. See? I didn't say she'd look great kissing me. I'm not _ that _ into her. What? I'm not! You'll see. I'll put Elle between us in every picture. I won't even hug Michelle. It was just a set thing. A momentaneous infatuation. Living in fantasy land while filming a fantasy film. That's all. Done. Past. Michelle who? Oh, that lady I once worked with? Yeah, she was nice (chuckles).


	2. Chapter 2

Definitely harder than I thought. God! She is breath-taking in that fucking suit!! Why does Michelle need to hit all the boxes every single time she gets dressed? Argh!! So, we're at Disney's D23 Expo and I'm about to get on stage in this ridiculously tight black dress, but I'll stick to the plan. Elle's staying between us the whole night, oh, she is. No touching Michelle today, Angie. Oh! That's my cue, walking on stage!

Alright, that was fast. And safe. Thank god for Elle and her super puffy pink dress blocking most of Michelle's body from my eyes. Now I just gotta sit through the other movie clips for _ Jungle Cruise _ and _ Cruella _ , then a few words to the press about _ Maleficent _ and _ Eternals _ and I'm good to go!

"Angie, dear!" I know it's her before I turn because of course her voice is utterly unique. So I swallow the panic and rise from my seat to greet her before the next guest's invited on stage. "Where did you go? Were you hiding from me?"

"Michelle!" I kiss her on the cheek and make the mistake of smelling her hair. She smells divine. "Of course not, I was just caught up with some MCU talk." Bulshit.

"Oh, right! Thena, is it?" She asks me as she takes the vacant seat next to mine.

"That's my new me." I smile and sit down again, suddenly too aware of all the exposed skin I've got on the one leg that's near Michelle. She had to sit on the low cut side, didn't she?

"Are you excited?" She whispers as there are now actors on stage. I contain the shiver down my spine.

"Absolutely! I start shooting next month."

"Already? Oh, you poor thing," She lands her hand on my knee. There she goes with her hands. I hate those delicate, manicured hands! "Barely had time to rest after playing the villain."

I can't contain my smile. She's playing our little set game again. "You know you're the only villain in Mistress of Evil. My name's on the title, remember? _ I'm _ the hero. Accept that."

"Never." She smiles back and I can see her eyes practically glowing. Time to face the stage now, Jolie. Control your heartbeats.

We're both on the press wall at the same time and I try giving my back to her so I can talk to the reporters with no distractions, but she's there, at the back of my mind. I wonder if she's talking about me since our characters undergo such a strong battle. I liked that, the animosity of it all, having her as my anti. But that's dangerous territory. I'd better finish my answers quickly so I can leave this place. And her. Fast.

When that reporter asks me about sending Maddox off to college, I feel my eyes pooling and that's definitely the push I need to just get the hell away from that place and go home to my children, the only ones allowed to see me crying off-screen.

I don't think about her for a couple of weeks, which is nice, but then we get the news that the three of us are booked for an Entertainment Tonight interview, and the notifications start going off on my phone. Elle's obviously excited, Michelle says she misses us and can't wait to see us again, I say it back and that's when Elle comes up with the Instagram Live idea. I'm not really into social media, I guess there's enough light shone on my personal life with the paparazzi being absolutely everywhere, I don't see why I should feed them any more on what goes on on a daily basis, but those two wouldn't take a no for an answer. Elle somehow convinces me to come over and do the live through her Insta page and that's how we end up sharing the screen on one side and having Michelle on the other.

We decide against advertising the live, I lay down some ground rules like no talking about our real life kids, just focus on our shared custody of Elle (chuckles), and I end up believing it'll be fun, no biggie. If only I knew what was to come...


	3. Chapter 3

Elle starts the Live and it's amazing how fast the number of viewers go up. We have a little trouble fitting both our faces on the screen but everybody’s incredibly excited to see us just goofing around for some minutes. Elle adds Michelle to the thing and I see my silly smile on the video as she greets me, ugh, I gotta hide that a little better. I excuse myself to get something to drink - now that Elle's finally twenty-one, she's got some fine wine hiding in her fridge - and it seems that swallowing the red liquid does make me feel better.

When I return, Elle announces it's time for me to be interviewed by Michelle, and I see that the blondies had improvised that little game without my consent. But I don't see much problem, Michelle knows where I draw the line, so as long as she keeps my family off the chat, it shall be fine. She asks me about strategies I use when prepping for scenes and how I deal with scene partners, so at the end I'm mostly complimenting Elle and her for being such great partners in Mistress of Evil.

"Now can I ask you something a bit spicier?" She changes the subject, and I don't know what makes me trust those malicious eyes.

"Yes." I sound more sure than I actually am.

"Anything I want?" She bites her lips and I realize she's onto something.

"Sure, go ahead." I can't back away now, it's like she's still Ingrith and she's just challenged me, I can't say no to that, I can't let her win.

"You've watched my movies when you were younger, right?" She starts.

"Mhhmm." I nod, intrigued as to where she's going.

"Have you ever wanted me?" She asks and I involuntarily back away from the camera as flashes of Michelle in Scarface flood my mind. "Like… You saw me onscreen, and you were just like... Hmm... Michelle's sexy... Did you?"

"N-no..." God, I hate her!! She fucking wides her eyes to my answer, mumbling an "okay" as her whole face screams LIAR. So I force an explanation out of me. "I swear. You know, just because I'm bisexual, that doesn't mean I'm attracted to all women... We don't work like that."

"I won't accept that." She jokes, then laughs, and I don't know what to do, where to look, how do I end a live stream?!

"Yeah, well, I mean..." I look in every possible direction BUT the screen. Elle's nowhere to be found, I have no idea why. That'd be a great moment for her to save me, "I, uhm..."

"No, that's okay, hey, no problem, Angie." Michelle says as I swallow my uneasiness.

My cheeks are pink, I want to laugh, there's so much going on in my stomach. Where the fuck is Elle?! Michelle just stares at the camera like it’s my turn to speak, I can't keep it in anymore and I laugh. That's some bullshit what I just said, of course I wanted her!! I used to daydream about watching Elvira Hancock's dresses fall to the ground as I undressed her.

I end up forcing something out of my mouth. "Well, actually..."

"There it is!" Michelle grins, she knows I'm full of shit, I laugh again, I'm totally busted, holy shit. "Don't worry, it was just a question, Angie. You know how sometimes you just wonder things and want to ask them out loud to solve the whole mystery once and for all? Like... I wonder if she was ever into me, that kind of thing-"

"Well, not iiiinto, into." I must interrupt her before that sentence is written all over the tabloids.

"But that's just it, don't worry much." She fucking laughs again.

"I'm not _into_ you." I repeat, but she's just laughing, that devious woman. "I don't look at you and desire you, or anything."

"No, I know that. Now, you aren't, of course I know." There's not a single truth in her words. "But back then when you didn't know me and you saw me on the big screen..." She pauses and rests her face on her hand, eyeing me through the video. Then she winks and I lose it.

"Yeah, back then, I-I guess it did kinda happen." There's no way I'm getting out of this mess now, so I admit it. Fuck it.

The smirk lingers on her lips as she savours the moment I throw caution to the wind, "Are you guys seeing it? Angelina Jolie's stuttering!" She messes with me even further and I have nothing left to do but laugh at the absurdity of the situation Michelle just created.

"No, c'mon, hold on, lemme explain." I gotta fix this, "I was what? Fifteen when I saw you in Grease and Scarface? Something like that... So a fifteen-year-old girl who was trying to get in the industry sees Stephanie Zinone and Elvira Hancock absolutely kicking it, don't you think it's natural I got a bit obsessed?"

"Naturally..." She agrees, trying to keep a straight face.

"But not any longer." I add to save myself, "Much has happened since then..."

"Of course, it's behind you now." She nods.

"Yeah, now I'm over it but back then I used to think 'wow, what a stunning and attractive woman', sure." Did I do it? Am I off the hook? Damn you, Pfeiffer!

"Hey guys!! Scoot over, Angie." Elle's finally back and Michelle and I just smile as I pretend I don't wanna kill her with my bare hands.

Turns out there's a time limit for those live things and five minutes later it's over. Elle acts as if nothing major happened and I decide against asking her why she fucking left me there to die. We share a couple more glasses of wine and I go home plotting my revenge for the Entertainment Tonight interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole scene is an adaptation of an actual real Ig live that happened between a famous Brazilian middle-aged singer (Ivete Sangalo) and a young lesbian digital influencer (Ju de Paulla). The video is TO DIE FOR and when I watched it, I realized it had to be in some kind of fanfiction. I hope you guys find it fitting for our ladies :) Link to the video (in Portuguese, no subtitles): https://twitter.com/euperciu/status/1301726317675716608?s=09https://twitter.com/euperciu/status/1301726317675716608?s=09


End file.
